It has long been known that the loading and unloading of heavy articles into and out of motor vehicle is a dangerous task. This is primarily due to the unbalanced stance a person must use when lifting heavy or bulky objects. When holding a heavy object in one's arms, a great stress or strain is placed upon the back, especially the lower back. Frequently this results in injury to the lower back.
Also, older or weaker individuals are at a decided disadvantage in loading and unloading heavy objects from motor vehicles. Often, they are unable to accomplish the task without the assistance of another individual. However, convenient helpers are not always available. These individuals then will usually attempt to load or unload the heavy article.
One solution to this problem has been to attach complex and expensive lift devices to the motor vehicle. This option, while attractive to commercial business, is not always feasible to the ordinary individual. Therefore there is a need for inexpensive, easy to use devices that are operable by individuals.